NGE Renewal
by Zero BD
Summary: Not your average Eva fanfic. Throwing in some Dragonball powers, Love Hina situations and some Trigun inspired showdowns. Time for an Otaku to rise.
1. Prologue

NGE Renewal

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, although how hard I wished. Mr. Anno Hideaki owns it and I respect that he came up with the idea before I did. However I do own Aikani Sablan, wait that didn't come out right.

Prologue

This is my first time writing a fic, so I hope all of you enjoy. - Author

The world. A place so unique that no two things are ever the same. Whether they are living things, or even artificially created things. Even identical twins have their differences. But what about when you compare two worlds? One of them has a group of NGE otakus called the Darkscribes while the other is a place where Evangelions are as real as the sun. Which would you choose? Both worlds are filled with the extra ordinary if you look close enough. This is the choice that awaits Aikani Sablan. A typical junior high school boy. A cliché if I ever saw one but he has to choose. Whether to continue to live on in a world he deemed ordinary. Or to meet a long lost brother, who is just as pitiful as himself.

"Aikani! Aikani! Aikani, hurry up and get ready or else you'll be late for school!" The boy groaned as his dream of another world was interrupted by his aunt's bickering. "Hurry up or else you're walking!" He would have gladly argue that he wouldn't mind his grandfather giving him a ride but his aunt claimed that riding with her was more 'fuel efficient' since her work was on the way. So like every other day he went through his same old ordinary routine. Got up, took a bath, changed into his uniform and prepared himself for the island's most prestige's school.

It didn't occur to him that today was a special day. A day that only came once a year. For him at least. Even as he looked at his calendar it didn't really matter. "January 6... 2003, heh, another troublesome day. -sigh- Man, I'm hopeless. Even on my birthday, they don't seem to care." Although he wouldn't ever admit to it, the boy had always yearn for the attention that he wanted. Being born into a large family meant that attention was always elsewhere for everyone. The trip to school was rode in silence.

But as he walked down the red and white halls of his school, he was slightly hopeful that his friends might be able to cheer him on for the day. If only he knew, that the author writing this story was had serious problems with the boy. During school the teachers ran their classes as usual with the same optimism they always held. No one even mentioned his birthday even though the teachers were well informed about their students. Not even any of his friends bothered with a simple hello that day. In a vein attempt to find a reason he simply came up with a conclusion that pitted the fault on himself. Like always. 'Maybe I just never told them.' That was the way he dealt with his problems. To never face the truth if it meant it would hurt him. The day sped by and once again he was home.

"Aikani." His mother called out to him in the kitchen.

"Yeah mom." The boy was currently making a sandwich for himself since no one bothered cooking.

"We're going to a restaurant, tonight. Wanna come?" A small glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes.

"What's it for?" He asked with his heart.

"It's your dad's team first win of the season and we're going to celebrate with the team. So do you wanna go or not? It's fine if you don't." His heart broke with the words that came out of his mother's mouth. But he couldn't blame them, no, his conscience would never allow him to face the problem head on. Instead he blamed himself once again.

"No, I'm just gonna stay home. I'll be fine." He couldn't look at her no more.

"Are you sure." He then turned his head towards her and forced himself to smile.

"Positive." And so, he spent his night doing nothing but wallowing in his depression. "I guess I shouldn't care, I'll celebrate with the house. Heh." That failed joke couldn't even lift his spirits. Tears started to leak out as he felt betrayed by the only person he had any hope in. "C'mon, you're better then this." Was a phrase he used quite often to get by in times like this. He laughed at his own naivety of his situation. "Guess I drown my sorrows with some video games. I think I'll try Halo." In his attempt to play he encountered another a problem when a the power button flashed red. "No, No, NO, NO, NOO!!!" Every time afterwards his Xbox wouldn't work. "Mom will probably blame this one me. Every thing's my fault after all."

He then turned to his PS2 for entertainment. "Guess I'll just play Kingdom Hearts till Lupin starts showing." The screen turns black and the Kingdom Hearts title appears. A boy started talking. "I've been having these weird dreams lately. Like is any of this for real or not?" The theme starts playing and the boy tried singing with it. However his singing was more or less not as high pitch as the Japanese singer and it simply was another thing he would add to his list of failures. The light flickers and he quietly sits back down. "Can't believe I'm still afraid of the dark. Hmph… it's really pathetic." The TV turns off and he immediately stands up. "What the…?" Black blobs start to pour out of the TV. They then take a shape out of the ground. The creatures before him remind him of Shadows, heartless from Kingdom Hearts, except they had a more human shape. Unfortunately, they are slightly confused by the sight that greets them.

The boy started to laugh at the despair of the scene before him. To him it was something truly comical. "HAHAhahaha!!! I'm not the type to react to situations like most people. Some would be scared and run, however..." The boy grinned as he took his brother's aluminum bat. "I, on the other hand, would like to thank you for letting me get the chance to actually kill something! Hehehehahaha!!!" He begins his mayhem against the creatures. His rage consuming him. "I've just found my perfect outlet for my emotions! Who knew fighting would be this fun!" He continues striking one heartless after another. "C'mon you pieces of shit!" Somehow the boy finds unbelievable strength as his strikes are enough to cause the heartless to burst. However, his footing is thrown off after a strike and he misses one. "Oh fuc-" That is all that is said before darkness consumes him. Everyone within a mile radius of his home can hear a scream that pierces the night sky. The screams of a boy who no longer existed in his world. He was given to the darkness.

Darkness, eternal darkness was all the boy could see after awaking from his slumber. He felt like he was drifting in a black ocean. He was tired, so very tired. Then light appeared before him. It spoke out reaching him. "My guest has finally arrived, hello."

"Am I dead?" That was his first thought of this place of darkness as the light began to take shape. In the shape of a woman. As did the voice when it spoke again.

"Are you not scared?" It asked in a voice that screamed curiosity.

"Not the type to be scared, just ignorant and lazy. Besides, too tired to be scared." The figure of light giggled to his response. Was there something funny about it?

"You're also very modest." The figure seemed to be trying to make some small talk with the boy.

"Just stating the truth. But you didn't answer my question. Am I dead?"

"No, you're too important to die this easily." How could you call that easy? The figure of light floated to him and gently laid his head on her knees. Her hand caressing his face. The boy didn't dare move.

"You look exactly like …" Him? "Please listen to what I'm about to say, you must help , it's your destiny. Only you can change the outcome of this . Please, if not for the rest of humanity then at least for your ."

"Him?" The figure took the boy into her arms and started to hug him gently.

"I only wish that you were also born as my son. Things could've changed for the better, but now that you're here I suppose it'll be alright. You give me hope for a better future. One that I could not possibly imagine for world." Exhaustion finally sets in on his already tired form. His eyes start to close.

"You're voice, it's so familiar."

"Even if you're not my real son I love you as my own because… because you're…"

Darkness once again.

In another world a boy with the same face as Aikani Sablan was preparing for a battle against a creature designated as the Seventh. He didn't know that on that day he would meet an unexpected visitor. One, who would change the lives of himself and those around him.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

NGE Renewal

Disclaimer: Check Prologue

Chapter 1-Otakus are dangerous people.

This story was developed about two years ago. I'm just lazy. I have taken an approach in telling this story in two perspectives. One will be a guy named Aikani Sablan and the other is everyone's favorite pushover Shinji Ikari. This actually runs as a… maybe I shouldn't spoil the ending theme just yet. It'll be something so out of the ordinary it'll make you say, "WHAT THE FUCK!" At least I hope it does-Author

( )-means flashbacks

Prologue: A boy name Aikani Sablan lives a regular mundane life. On the night of his fourteenth birthday he is attacked by creatures from a video game he's playing. The creatures overwhelm him and he is transported to a place only one other has been to. He is then greeted by a being of light. This being tells him of his destiny and how he must save a world. Kinda cliché don't ya think?

Aikani (POV)

Head… pounding… damn was all that just a dream? I turn to my other side as the sun hits my face. I felt something beneath my finger that shouldn't be there. Grass. I've never fallen asleep on the lawn before. What the fuck?! How'd I end up here? Last thing I remember is… the Heartless! I open my eyes to look around and was greeted by a pleasant green surrounding. I then turn my head to see a duffle bag with my name on it. That's strange.

I stood up to get a better feel of my surroundings. As I got up the pain in my lower body alerted something to me. My legs feel like liquid shit. The elevation makes it seem like I'm on a hill or something like it. I then take a better look at what surrounds me. My eyes caught a large structure that I didn't notice before. Holy shit… "It's a fucking city!" Now normally you don't see that sort of thing on a small island in the middle of the pacific. And last time I checked cities don't sink into the ground at the sound of alarms. "Oh this is really some stoner shit." I looked behind me to spot a parking lot. "It appears I'm at some sort of lookout. Where the hell am I?"

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sight of smoke in the distance. To be more specific a giant mushroom cloud. I moved further to get a better view, until I could see the full form of the cloud. Only one thing could have caused something like that. But what would have caused a nuclear explosion on Guam? "Wait, what the hell am I thinking? My family! Oh shit!" I felt helpless as I tried to look for a means of any transportation I could use. I just hope everyone's alright. Damn it there's nothing around here but a bunch of cars. Cars... Ugh, I know I'll get in trouble for this but I got more important shit to think about. I flew to the nearest car, a blue one. And started to… wait a sec, flew? I looked towards the ground expecting to see my feet on the ground, but they weren't.

"A… what… why… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!!!" I suddenly dropped to the ground to land on my ass. I just stared at my feet hoping for an explanation to come up but none came.

After the initial shock I started to try reasoning with myself. "Get a hold of yourself Aikani. Be reasonable, humans can't fly. Right?" But then again Heartless aren't suppose to be real either. Such things like this was simple not possible for a logical obeying person like myself. I looked up towards the giant cloud and realized what brought me to the car in the first place. "Damn, I got no time for this!" Preceding to the side of the car another unexpected event happened as I tried to open the door. This car's door has faulty hinges. Heh... heheheh… "Hahahahaha!!!" This isn't real! All of this isn't real! I'm still sleeping. That's it, yeah. There's no Heartless, no strange light woman, and I know for a fact that humans simply can't fly, they can't rip car doors off and car doors don't weigh the same as a pillow!

"I got it. In dreams you can't get hurt. So, since this is a dream I'll just pick this car up and drop it on myself. That'll work for sure, because I am a genius!" The car was relatively light, probably the same as a gallon of milk. Okay, here goes nothing. I then tossed the car into the air and waited for the dream to end, unfortunately…-BOOM- "You know if this was a dream I would've waken up by now. If it was real life I should've died at the very least. But to still be breathing with only scratches… heh. This is 100 pure bullshit!"

Okay, calm down and think. What the hell did that light lady do to me? (Light lady: "No, you're too important to die this easily.") Well that's an obvious duh. But what was that other thing she said? (Light lady: "Please listen to what I'm about to say, you must help _them_, it's your destiny. Only you can change the outcome of this _war_. Please, if not for the rest of humanity then at least for your _brother_.") War? Angels? "Why the hell did I think of angels all of a sudden? Brother? My brother's an annoying little punk whose gonna get his ass kicked if I find him again. Damn, what was the woman talking about?!" (Light lady: "You give me hope for a better future. One that I could not possibly imagine for _this_ world.") Err… my head… why did she have to say so many confusing things? Energy… Dragonball… "Now's not the time to be thinking about anime" But… maybe... that blue car.

"Hell, worth a shot. Kaaa (warmth) meeee (my arms) haaaa (where the hell is that light coming from?) meeeee (son of a bitch) haaaaaa!!!" A blue beam emitted from a blue ball that formed from my hands and completely turned the car into a couple of pieces of molten metal. "Oh shit! I got Dragonball powers! Yippee! This is so cool!" My moment of happiness was thrown away as I looked into the sky to see the cloud still there. Fuck, I just destroyed my transportation. Oh well, couldn't drive anyways. Now what? (Gohan: "Try pushing your energy downwards.") If I flew once I could do it again! Calm down… calm down… focus. After two minutes of 'meditation' I looked down to see my feet no longer touching the ground. "Alright, time to go. Shit, I think I got ADD or something with the way my mind wanders on."

Flying isn't too difficult once you get the hang of it, it only takes a couple minutes of practice and you're set! Now it's about time I checked out that cloud. I moved my body forward and was off. The scenery here is nothing like on Guam. Too little vegetation, not the right humidity, not even any good looking beaches. Where the hell am I? As I continued on I came across a small city that looked like one of those European cities from World War 2, in other words shitty. Damn, not even a dog would go near that place. My flight increased in speed as I moved on towards the cloud. As my view became clearer of the site I notice something red pass by my view.

"What the?" It was all I could say as I before an out of placed tree stopped me. That really hurts. "Goddamn it… gotta work on the breaks." I got up and looked around for the source of my distraction. What I saw answered as many questions as well as raise a lot more. "Okkaayyy, now I know I've gone completely insane." This was the only possible explanation for the sight of a giant red mech on some type of rig. But as soon as I got a glimpse of it I knew what it was. I wouldn't be an otaku if I didn't. It was Eva Unit 02. If that's there then I know I'm not on Guam any more. Fuck, not even in my own world any more. Oh, this is complete bullshit. As I was brought out of my thoughts I noticed that the Eva was already gone.

A loud roar suddenly made me turn around to see what caused it. I stared at the large crater and two smoky figure in the middle. "Guess I know what made the mushroom cloud. Most likely an N-2 mine. Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I looked at the grotesque figures in the middle of the impact, as they were forms I'd have seen before. The Seventh Angel, Israfel, capable of splitting itself in two and double-teaming its opponent. A thought came to mind as I noticed their weakened state.

"Time to see how powerful I truly am now. Hehehehehe… this'll be fun." I flew towards the creatures at the fastest speed available to me at the moment. As I reached a good kilometer I posed for my attack. "Super Dragon-Fiisssstttt!!!" As my attack was about to land on one of the creatures an orange hexagon stopped it completely. "Oh fuck, forgot about the AT-Field!" I quickly reorganized my posture for my next move. This time an energy wave. "Kamehamehaa!!!" My beam headed for the Angel's core but was stopped once again by the field. More power! As my concentration rose, my energy wave had gotten larger. "Come on you piece of shit!" As I wondered whether it was working or not the Angel groaned. It then started to slide backwards as the AT-Field look like it was buckling. The Angel then fell down on its back along with my strength. "Shit, I don't have enough energy for the final blow."

I looked down at the Angel and its current state. If this was a full blown battle I would've lost on terms of who would last the longest. Not to mention the other one is just staring at me. Now I know why these things are hard to kill without an Eva. "I'll deal with you next time, bitch." It replied with an odd sort of grunt. "Hmph, next time I'll win. See ya."

I flew away and headed back to the spot where I had first entered this weird world. Keeping an eye out for Eva Unit-02 or 01. I had to think of my next course of action. And figure out of plan on getting home. If it was possible. As I turned my head I saw the Angels, one lying on the ground and the other just staring with that stupid mask thing. I couldn't help but smile. "Guess I'm a dangerous person now. Hmmm… wonder if anyone at NERV could help me out. Maybe I could get a peek at Rei's panties while I'm there. HEHEHEHAHAHAHHAHAHMWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Man, I really am a perv.


	3. Chapter 2

NGE Renewal

Disclaimer: Check Prologue

Chapter 2-First impressions are really important.

Last Chapter: Aikani had just entered the world of NGE and was a little bit worried about it. He had many questions and few answers. But in a few minutes it did not seem to matter as he had discovered he had powers, Dragonball powers. He then engages a fight with a disabled Seventh Angel and realizes his limits. Now his search for answers has him heading for NERV. Man, this guy really doesn't know what he's doing.

( )-means flashbacks

(_words_)-means imagination

Aikani (POV)

As I sat I couldn't help but wonder about the beauty of the city. Unfortunately I couldn't dwell on such beauty as I was once again reminded by myself that I had more important matters at hand. Like my many questions and how I could get back to my own world. I let out a sigh before looking to my side at the duffel bag next to me. I haven't really paid as much attention to it as I should have considering that it had my name on it. "Wonder what's in it. Couldn't be mine since I don't own no duffel bags." Maybe it has a solution to my current crisis. I opened it and turned it upside down to let it contents spill out. What I saw really came to a shock to me.

As all of the contents of the bag came out it became clear that it had my name for a reason. What was in the bag was an assortment of my personal belongings. "What the hell? My deodorant, my body spray, my toothbrush, my clothes, a shit load of my DVD's and games. What the... why are my consoles in here too? Damn how did my wallet get in here? Hey! A couple of my magazines are here." I took a look at my magazines to see what was there, and wasn't surprise to see porn... I mean was surprise to see porn.

"Whoa, what the fuck?! I don't have any porn! Now this isn't mine." As I calmed down I went to check my wallet. It contained everything I thought was in it and a hundred thousand yen. What? When did I get a hundred thousand yen? This just gets freakier by the minute. I then saw my eighth grade picture. A weak looking boy with dark brown hair, and hazel brown eyes. Hehehe, he looks awfully familiar. "Hmph, what a loser!" My how sarcasm is useless without other people.

As I stopped messing with the bag I then concentrated about my primary objectives. Go to NERV, find out the situation, and figure a way to get home. "That sounds simple enough. Wonder if my plan has anything to do with me lacking common sense? ...Oh well, it can't be such a bad thing. Could it?" As I stopped wondering about this trivial fact I noticed the city once again changed shape. More buildings? Wonder what that means. I then set off over the outskirts of the city. As I looked down I finally realized what this city meant and its name. "Stupid me. That should've been obvious the moment I saw Unit-02. Tokyo-3, only one fortress city has buildings growing out of the ground. Only place where I might find some answers." Another more important question still bugged me as I looked down upon the city.

What... the hell... am I... doing in this stupid Eva world?! It just doesn't make sense!!! I then looked up to nearly dodge a skyscraper. I was already in the city's center as I noticed the increase number of buildings. I stopped to take a look at the great city, once again. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. And that's saying something considering I once peeked in on the girl's locker room while the girl I had a crushed on was also in there. Naked. Ahh, good times, good times. I grinned as I thought of a way to ditch the porn. "Now let's see. Holy shit, it that Kensuke?" As I took a closer look, I verified on the target. "I wonder how he'll react to porn falling from the sky." (_Touji: What's with you? You look tired. Kensuke: You should've seen what was falling from the sky!__It took me a while to grab all of them!_) That perv will probably do it. Let's see what he does.

I calculated wind speed, trajectory and anything else that might happen. Then tossed it according to my calculations and... it fell right in front of him. He did as I expected and took it immediately and ran in the opposite direction. "What a goddamn perv. Hehe, though I didn't expect him to move that fast. Now on to NERV!" I used all of the means around me to figure out a way into NERV. Which was easy if you listened to people's conversations.

My newfound information on the city led me to a subway like entrance. Although, I've never seen a real subway in my life. Looks like eavesdropping paid of after all. I went down only to see metal shutters. Tricky. I sent a shock wave of my energy to disable the alarms and disposed of the doors quickly. The journey down wards was uneventful as I saw a train like vehicle. All the doors were open. "Shit, how the hell am I supposed to know what to do next?!"

Old Man: "Hey kid." My attention turned to an old man on the vehicle.

Aikani: "Huh?"

Old Man: "Shut up!" Man, people in Tokyo-3 sure are grumpy, or maybe it's because he's old. Yup, defiantly old. As I stepped into the machine it automatically turned on and I was left to find a seat. However, the scenery was too cool to past up.

"Ahhh, a real geofront." I pressed my face closer to the glass to get a better look. Several buildings outlined the ground area. In the middle was the giant pyramid of NERV headquarters. As the vehicle continued down I was struck by a new thought that could halter my plans. "Now, how do I get in without being noticed?" Super speed? No, I'm not that fast for all of those cameras at the main gate. How can I... -Snore- That old man. He's a NERV employee. Maybe I can borrow' his ID card and manipulate it to my advantages.

"Hey gramps, mind if I take your card?" No answer. "What? You don't mind at all? Thanks gramps! Heheheh." Now to put my plan into action. As the vehicle came to a stop, I quickly used my incredible speed to bypass early security patrols. It was not until I got to the front I had to use the card. Two guards stood by the main entrance as men and women passed by flashing there ID's. I tried moving forward without detection but it was no use.

Guard: "Whoa, sorry kid. No ummm... kids allowed." This guy looks like an idiot.

Aikani: "Sorry sir, I was supposed to meet my grandpa inside. I brought his second ID to get in." I love being a quick thinker.

Guard: "Your grandpa?" He took a close look at the ID. The other was reaching for his gun. "Oh, it's okay Kei. He's Sadamoto's boy."

Kei: "Grandson! Didn't know that old guy had kids." They seemed to relax a bit by this information.

Guard: "Okay kid you can go. Tell your gramps we said hi." They moved aside to let me pass.

Aikani: "Don't worry about it, I plan to." Idiots. I passed by them as fast as I could and was greeted by my next challenge. "NERV...is...fucking...huge." Escalators here, elevators there. Ugh, how am I supposed to find them now? I then remembered about the episode of Evangelion I had stumbled into. "Yeah, they should be in the briefing/debriefing room with Fuyutsuki. Okay!" Those where the only words I could say before looking around noticing I was still lost. I then saw a woman wearing the standard uniform, but something about her seemed familiar. Maybe she could help. She looks like she knows where she's going. I walked over and tapped her on her shoulder.

Aikani: "Ummm. Excuse me." She turned around and I was stunned to see who it was.

Maya: "Yes. Can I help you?" Oh shit, she's really cute in person. As I was about to ask her a question a thought came up. Maya LemonsErection. Shit, I must be as red as a fuckin tomato.

Aikani: "Well... uh... I'm looking... for Vice Commander Fuyutsuki... and I... uhhh... got lost."

Maya: "Oh the Vice Commander? He should be on Sub-Level 3, Corridor 5, in the conference room. May I ask why?" She was looking at me strangely. This made the blood in my body start moving in two opposite directions, to my face and down to my groin.

Aikani: "Well my grandpa's the janitor and he said if I got lost looking for him I just had to ask which floor the Vice Commander was on and that's where he is. Hahahah." She looked like she was gonna say something but smiled at me warmly.

Maya: "Okay then, just asking. I'm glad to be of help." More blood, more blood. Damn if this keeps up I'll pass out from a heat stroke. Wait don't they have air conditioning in this place? Oh yeah, they do.

Aikani: "Don't mention it. It was nice meeting you and thanks for the help." I turned to leave and was stopped when she said something.

Maya: "Wait, what's your name?" Oh shit! No girl has ever asked me my name before! This isn't a dream right?!

Aikani: "Aikani. Aikani Sablan! Umm... what's yours?"

Maya: "Ibuki. Maya Ibuki. Well it was nice meeting you. Bye." This is one cool day!

Aikani: "Same here Maya, bye." I once again turned but was stop.

Maya: "I really like you eyes." She turned and started jogging in the opposite direction. Oh, I can't believe I had a normal conversation with a girl who was a stranger. Hmm, how come every girl I meet they always say I have nice eyes? Although, that seems to be my only redeeming feature.

I decided to use an elevator to get to my destination. I pressed the button and waited until, it opened. What I saw almost made me shit my pants. Oh fuck. Gendo Ikari was inside, alone, and was starring at me. I wanted to go in but it seemed I couldn't move my legs. Why? What's happening to me? C'mon, move it! What's this feeling? I've felt it before. I'm afraid. It's just like that time I was hit by that car. I'm afraid of dying. Is that it? I always thought if I ever saw him in real life I wouldn't be scared in the slightest bit. However, it clearly showed why so many in this world fear him. Whatever it is about him thats scary was only intensified by those damn glasses. Just as the doors closed, he said something.

Gendo: "Shinji?" It was fully closed and I regain my composure. I pressed the button again and waited for the next elevator. As one opened up I was fearful if that old bastard was in there. It appeared empty and as it closed I immediately thought of what Gendo and SEELE was up to.

Aikani: "Damn Gendo-bastard. It's really fuck up, isn't it? Third Impact and Instrumentally. Damn, if Shinji would just have a little more backbone, dammit." I slammed my fist to the side. "If he would just follow what he believes in he'd probably prevent everything that'll happen. Would it be right if I told them about End of Evangelion? HAHAHAHHAHA! They'll think I'm out of my mind and lock me up for trespassing... But then again." Those words were less then a whisper, as I feared someone overhearing me. I looked down at my bag to remember that it contained all of my DVD's, including End of Evangelion. If they knew could they prevent it? Maybe, but then again someone would talk and who knows what'll happen if Gendo... or SEELE found out. Things might get ugly too soon. Ugh... why should I care what happens to this world. All I should be worried about right now is getting back to my own world.

Then something obvious struck me for any NGE otaku. Why is he here? He should be out of the country in this episode. And Maya! She should be down in the conference room, shouldn't she? What's going on? Is it following the manga storyline?

The doors opened and I stuck my head out. I saw no one. I don't have time for these kinds of ideas, gotta find Fuyutsuki. As I exited the elevator I took notice of all the security cameras. "Damn, they really have this place locked down. Now let's see conference room, conference room." I walked down one corridor after another and finally saw my goal. "Ahh, here it is." A thought entered my mind as I finally took a look around the corridor. Why aren't there any people down here? And why isn't there any security guards here? My thoughts were ruined as I heard yelling coming from the room. I opened it slowly and looked inside.

A certain red head: "You're just a jerk!"

A certain wimp: "Me?! You were in such a rush to show off, you disregarded procedure!"

Asuka: "What was that? You look like a drowned rat!"

Shinji: "You... You can't say that kind of thing to me!" Man, those two need marriage counseling. Okay, that's defiantly from the anime. -Clink- Huh? Wonder what that noise was, maybe just a rat. Ritsuko had just started talking.

Ritsuko: "At 11:05 AM, the UN forces made an attack with an N2 mine.

Fuyutsuki: "We'll have to redraw the map again."

Ritsuko: "They succeeded in burning off 78 of the angels' structured substance."

Asuka: "Well, it they kinda look dead."

Fuyutsuki: "This is merely temporary relief. A second attack is a matter of time. But what worries me is where that blue beam of energy came from." Hey, hey they're talking about me!

Ritsuko: "At the current moment we don't have enough data to support a reasonable hypothesis." Hehehe, they're completely in the dark.

Fuyutsuki: "Well, that'll be okay for now. All right you two. Just what do you think your job is?"

Asuka: "Piloting Eva?"

Fuyutsuki: "Wrong! It's to beat the angels. NERV does not exist to make grotesque public spectacles like this. Therefore, the two of you will learn to work together.

Shinji &Asuka: "Why should we?!" Were they always this hostile to each other? As I was thinking I was suddenly pushed from behind and fell in.

Fuyutsuki: "What is the meaning of this?! We're in an important meeting!" I fumbled around to get the person off of me and found I was tackled by two guards. Then something awful happened. Holy shit! I was able to get them off and stood in anger. What they did was unforgivable! These bastards grabbed me!!!...In that place!

Aikani: "Why you! I'll kill you! AHAAA!!!" The fist I threw was so full of energy that it turned into what look like a thousand punches. And it was over. Yes! Two enemies, KO, a thousand exp. points for each! The two guards were both etched into the crater of the wall. "Well I sure showed them not to mess with me. Ha-ha!" Silence was all I could here after I closed my mouth. I looked around to see everyone just staring at me or the unconscious guards. "Umm... hi? It's very nice to finally meet you all."

Misato: "Shinji?"

Shinji: "Huh?"

Rei: "Ikari?"

Shinji: "What?"

Ritsuko: "He looks exactly like..."

Fuyutsuki: "...The Third."

Shinji: "Who?" Damn, I guess I know why Asuka's always calling him an idiot now. I smiled at the fact Shinji looked really dumbfounded.

Asuka: "Idiot! Look at wonderboy!" Wonderboy? Why the hell am I wonderboy all of a sudden? By now all of them were looking between me and Shinji. Probably going on Asuka's word, but I kinda do see a small resemblances. Shinji still looked a little confused.

Shinji: "Well he does sort of look like me." Wrong answer, Asuka looked offended.

Asuka: "Are you saying I'm wrong, Third? Moron! He could pass of as your twin!" I pulled out my school photo from my pocket to see what all the fuss was about was and put it side by side with Shinji's face. You know, I hate it when she's right because she can become really bitchy. There was no doubt now as I looked on as my potential twin' was in a heated argument with Asuka. They look like husband and wife. I sighed as I found myself thinking too much about my home world and the fanfics I use to read.

Misato: "Excuse me, not to be rude but who are you?" I looked up to see the person who had asked the question. I staggered back for an unknown reason. Misato looked troubled by my recent action.

Misato: "Oh, how silly of me. My name is Misato, Misato Katsuragi. Um... Ritsu."

Ritsuko: "Hello, I'm Doctor Ritsuko Akagi."

Fuyutsuki: "Vice Commander Fuyutsuki." Did he have to say it so formally? -Thud- Asuka had Shinji pinned to the floor, in what appeared to be a headlock.

Misato: "Children!" Rei stood up and bowed while Asuka and Shinji fumbled around to get up.

Rei: "Rei A" Before she could finish I cut her off.

Aikani: "Ayanami, right? Designated pilot of Eva Unit-00. The First Child. Birthday March 30, 2001."

Rei: "Correct." She just sat back down. But the weird thing was she kept her eyes on me even after fully sitting on her chair. By now both Shinji and Asuka was up and had bowed. Shinji's bow was okay while Asuka gave me a quick nod.

Shinji: "Shi" Without hesitating I spoke for him and Asuka.

Aikani: "Shinji Ikari. Designated pilot of Eva Unit-01. The Third Child. Birthday June 6, 2001 and Asuka Langley Soryu. Pilot of Eva Unit-02, the Second Child, and Birthday December 4 2001." Damn, do these people do anything but stare?

Asuka: "What the? Hey how do you know so much about me?" Doesn't she mean us, including Shinji? Didn't I just say... never mind. Come on Aikani, think fast.

Aikani: "Of course everyone knows about the famous Eva pilots. Who doesn't know about the saviors of the world?" Phew, they seem to be buying it. For now. When I looked at their faces, I could see a sort of anticipation in them. Oh yeah!

Aikani: "Sorry about that, my mind kinda wondered off. I'm Aikani Sablan. Please to meet you dudes and dudettes. Hehe."

Misato: "Saban?"

Aikani: "No, Sablan."

Misato: "Saburan?"

Aikani: "Sa-blan." This is why I don't like my last name.

Misato: "That's not exactly a Japanese family name. So where do you come from?" She said that last part with the seriousness I expected from a major. Straight to the point with this one. Wait; is she even a major at this point? It's been a while since I've watched NGE. Fuyutsuki stepped forward with an awkward look on his face.

Fuyutsuki: "What I'm more concern about is how you got in here, in NERV itself?" Shit, if I tell them that story about that old guy they'll get him to tell the truth. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped as Misato spoke first.

Misato: "Vice Commander with all due respect sir, perhaps it'll be best if we leave that sort of questioning till next time. The pilots are also very tired from today's operations. Perhaps we could schedule this meeting another day?" Man this'll be the end if he disagrees, and I just got here. In an instant I saw all the tiredness of the forty or fifty some year old man as he gave in easily.

Fuyutsuki: "Very well, there's been enough excitement for one day. Captain I'm leaving the plan of attack on the Seventh Angel up to you. I'll need it by tomorrow, understand? I'll handle the commander." He got into a box with railing that was in the back of the room.

Misato: "Understood sir. We'll get on it right away." The box thing started to descend into the floor and Fuyutsuki disappeared along with it. Well you don't see that everyday. Besides from helping the greatest asshole of all time, Fuyutsuki is pretty alright. Misato and Ritsuko then turned their attention upon me once more.

Misato: "So where do you come from, Sablan isn't Japanese that's for sure. Are you from Okinawa by any chance? Or maybe Hawaii? You know because of your tan." Both Shinji and Asuka started talking to each other. It soon ended with Asuka hitting Shinji on his head. Ritsuko then approached me.

Ritsuko: "So what's your blood type?" Although I would've told her it without a moment's hesitation, something kept me from saying it. Basically Misato's weird stare.

Misato: "Ritsu, I didn't know you were looking for a boyfriend!" Ritsuko then leaned over to her and started whispering something to her. Misato looked like she finally understood.

Misato: "Now I get it. Well it makes sense you'd be interested considering that he looks like Shinji."

Ritsuko: "You know, you've never could keep quiet with these kinda things." I just stood there wondering if it would be better if I intervened or not. Something caught my ears.

Shinji: "He really does look like me doesn't he?"

Asuka: "Not so loud, moron. It's just really weird seeing another one of you around. As if one wasn't bad enough already.

Shinji: "What's that suppose to mean?"

Maybe I should just tune them out. Wait, that just leaves...Rei. You really do forget about here if she doesn't talk. Our eyes met and my heart skipped a beat. Damn, this girl is really cute. My attention was unfortunately taken away as Misato immediately put her arm around my shoulder.

Misato: "Don't worry Ritsuko, we'll have him sleep over at our place till he gets his own." Too close, perverted-ness kicking in.

Ritsuko: "You haven't even asked him about his parents yet."

Misato: "Oh yeah, my bad. Hehe" Something's weird here. Can't put my finger on it but this feeling is...

Ritsuko: "So mister Sablan, where are your parents right now?" Oh shit.

Aikani: "My parents...umm... my parents are..." Dead. "Dead. I was told they died at my home town after it was wiped out by a tsunami. I've been living with my martial arts teacher all my life until recently. He just recently passed away. He told me to come to Tokyo-3."

Ritsuko: "Oh... I'm sorry for bringing that up."

Aikani: "That's okay."-Sob, sob- What the? I located the source of the noise as it came right next to me. Misato?

Misato: "I can understand how you feel." Right, I remember now. Misato's family they're all dead. "Then that settles it! He'll stay at our place."

Shinji &Asuka: "Whhaaaatttt???!!!!" That was loud. Better stay out of this and let the adults handle it.

Misato: "Hey, at least till he gets his own place. Got it you two?!"

Shinji &Asuka: "Yes ma'm!"

Ritsuko: "Then that settles it. Mister Sablan will be living with you till we can find him an adequate place to stay. Right, captain?"

Misato: "Right, well if that's all then let's get out of here!" Wait a minute. Aren't we forgetting something? A feeling ran through my spine as two red eyes met mine once again. Oh yeah, Rei.

Aikani: "Umm. Miss Katsuragi?"

Misato: "Misato's fine. Mister Sablan." I grinned brightly at her for the quick joke.

Aikani: "Aikani's okay but I was wondering, about her." I pointed to Rei who was still sitting on that chair.

Misato: "Rei! Would you like to come back to our place? I noticed how much you were staring at Aikani here."

Rei: "If that is an order. Then that'll be fine." She got up and joined us as we walked. "And I wasn't staring, mister Sablan is rather... Unique." WHAT!!! As Misato started laughing Shinji and Asuka was having trouble figuring out why I was red and Misato blue. Probably from the lack of air. Man, this woman's troublesome. We got to the parking lot and I stared down the same blue car I destroyed earlier on today.

Misato: "Hmm, maybe we won't fit."

Asuka: "You think of this only now!" Hahahahahahha! Okay, time to freak them out.

Aikani: "You shouldn't worry about me." I once again concentrated my energy towards my feet.

Asuka: "MY GOD!!! He... he's flying!"

Shinji: "Wow!"

Rei: "..." It's just not possible to get a reaction from that girl. Shit, Misato starting to reach for her gun. Perhaps too freaked out.

Aikani: "Hey! Remember how I told you I was a martial artist? Well, the style of martial arts I learned is a cool fighting style that also teaches its students how to fly using energy found in all life forms, it's really helpful. Heheheh." They're not buying it. "It only has two students, including me."

Shinji: "What's it called?"

Aikani: "It's the..."

Rei: "Kami Ryuu."

Asuka: "Never heard of it. What a stupid name. They think they're some kind of god or something? Just cause they can fly doesn't have to make them so arrogant." Looks like putting things in logical order is a skill for her.

Aikani: "Yeah, there's a... legend that says...that the supreme master... once became powerful enough to challenge god."

Misato: "Really?!" Huh? First she's ready to kill me, now she looks like a kid hanging on my every word.

Aikani: "Yeah and to prove myself, I'll race you." That should do it.

Misato: "What? A race! Okay, then you're on. Once we reach the surface, first one to reach the apartment wins. Got it?"

Aikani: "But I don't know where it is."

Misato: "Don't worry you can just follow my dust." Pretty arrogant. Why do Shinji and Asuka look like they're about to die?

Misato: "Ready, steady, go!!!" How did she get in her car so fast? Where did those three go? Oh fuck! I lift off and sped towards her. You ain't beating me. She reached the car elevator first and I shortly got into the tunnel for the train. Thirty seconds... open. I quickly found her six seconds after I got off. Man, she can drive fast. Left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right, left, right, right, left. She's trying to throw me off.

Aikani: "That's not gonna work on me!" It took her another four seconds of high speed turning till we came to the final stretch with her apartment at the finish line. This is it, time to see if I can do more Dragonball moves. "Kayo-ken times TEN!!!" A burst of energy quickly spread through my body. Oh shit. Whoa, I'm gonna win. I looked back to see Misato's face as she looked completely shocked. She kept mouthing something that looked like. Toorreeee. Tree? I turned. Damnit, thought I won. -CRASH- The world was dark once again.

Misato: "He's over here." Misato? I quickly got the debris, remaining pieces of the tree, off of me.

Aikani: "What's up?" Ugh my head.

Shinji: "You're not hurt! You don't have a scratch on you!"

Aikani: "Wouldn't think so, high speed crash like that wouldn't beat me." Rei came around and put her hand on my head.

Rei: "You shouldn't joke around about things like that." Rei, is that concern in her eyes? Why is she acting like this? What's going on?

Asuka: "Wondergirl! I didn't know you had a thing for this guy's twin." She's the only one who would joke around at a time like this, why me?

Aikani: "If you excuse me I need some sleep." Seriously, my fucking head.

Misato: "Wait, I don't think you shoul..." Too late. Darkness again, and that same light. How come every time I met her my head hurts?

Figure of light: "Well, if you're implying that it's my fault then I."

Aikani: "I'm not. It's just that... wait, you can read minds?"

Figure of light: "Just a little talent." I rolled my eyes.

Aikani: "This is really screwed up."

Figure of light: "I know. Your appearance caused a time rift that altered the world a tiny bit."

Aikani: "No, I really don't care. It's just that, when can I go home?"

Figure of light: "When you're done with your mission, son." Son?! "Opps."

Aikani: "Wait, that voice, I've heard it before. You're..."

Yui Ikari: "Guess I can't hide it anymore." The light began to calm down before the figure before me was one I didn't quite get to see in the anime. "I'm really Yui Ikari." Surprise wasn't quite the word I could use for my reaction.

Aikani: "Shouldn't you be in Unit-01?!"

Yui: "I'm meeting you telepathically." She once again embraces me. "Do you know why you're here?"

Aikani: "Because I look like Shinji?"

Yui: "No, because you are Shinji." What?! "Yes, that's right. More technically you're his alter ego from another universe. Another form."

Aikani: "Why...why me? Why not someone else?"

Yui: "Because you are special. You're not just another being who looks like Shinji. You have the exact same heart as Shinji does. You two are more identical then just appearance and DNA." But it's still not fair.

Aikani: "That isn't good enough." Tears slowly dropped down my face as I couldn't handle the pressure and bent up 14-year old feelings of neglect. She hugs my even harder.

Yui: "I'm sorry that I had to place this burden on you." I bury my face into her chest.

Aikani: "It's not that it's just I've always hoped for something like this to happen to me but now that it has I'm really wondering if this is another way God's being fucked up to me."

Yui: "Then you'll have to find that out for yourself." I wipe off the tears with my available arm.

Aikani: "Fine, fine. I'll help him. I'll help them. If that what it takes for me to get home then I'll do anything."

Yui: "You're really a good boy, just like your brother." Brother? "You guys are really alike you know."

Aikani: "Guess so. Thanks for telling me the truth Miss Ikari."

Yui: "Hey you can call me mom." Mom, in my head calling this stranger mom felt more right then calling out to the woman who raised me. "It almost time to go."

Aikani: "I've noticed how good this felt." I hugged her tighter.

Yui: "Weren't you ever embraced by your mother."

Aikani: "I don't want to answer that." Mother.

Yui: "I see, unfortunately you really can't hide things in your mind from me."

Aikani: "Wish I had that power." She suddenly let go.

Yui: "Well our time together was fun." The warmth vanished from me. "I'll see you again real soon." Wait a minute. Does she mean... "And take care of your brother."

Aikani: "Yeah, see ya later… mom." Great, now I have another mother.

Shinji: "Hey he's coming to." Light... and... breast.

Misato: "Are you alright?" Jesus, she needs to put on some more cloths. Now I see what Shinji means. "You fainted and we were worried, weren't we?" Everyone nodded.

Aikani: "I'm okay, just needed some sleep. Been depraved from the stuff already. But..." Foot in position 1. "I'm..." Arm in position 2. "OKAY NOW!" Saiyaman's voice. Damn, Gohan was out of his head when he made the Great Saiyaman but it's still awesome. Apparently only I thought so. As everyone in the room quietly stared. This is gonna be a long ass mission.


	4. Chapter 3

NGE Renewal

Disclaimer: Check Prologue

Chapter 3-How can dancing beat an angel? Battle with the Seventh

Also, on a separate note I'm not really good with action scenes.-Author

Last Chapter: As Aikani came to realize that he was indeed in the NGE world, he came to the conclusion that he must get back to his own world by any means necessary. That also included not informing his new associates about his true origins. However that would prove more difficult then he originally thought as he found out that the only way to get back home is to help the Eva pilots and NERV to win in the war against the Angels. He also discovered that his sudden appearance had altered the world's timeline. What will happen next, now with the new shift in the world's timeline?

( )-flashback

Shinji (POV)

Oh my god. Mr. Sablan can really eat. I had planned for a more vegetarian meal with Rei here. But it wasn't even enough for him alone. I just kept staring as the person everyone identified as my 'twin', just ate through several more dishes I had just prepared. And he was still eating. I think I'm going to be sick.

Aikani: "Yo Shinji, could you fix up a bit more food I think I'm almost done." I just nodded my agreement and went into the kitchen to prepare more food.

Shinji: "What kind of stomach does he have any way." Asuka soon entered the kitchen following me.

Asuka: "Man, that guy isn't human. I thought all the wacky powers were weird but this, this is just insane!" Although I would whole-heartedly agree with her, Mr. Sablan's sudden appearance had put me through my paces as a cook. And it was always good to test my skills.

Shinji: "Well, Dr. Akagi did say he would only be staying with us till he found a place for himself."

Asuka: "And how long do you think that'll take? Huh? Oh great another boy under the same roof as me. How degrading." Hmph, you say one thing but the look on your face says something completely different. I haven't seen you this excited since Kaji's last visit. "What's a matter Shinji? What's with the look? You're not jealous are you?" She leaned in and placed a predatory grin on her face.

Shinji: "Jealous?! No way." I don't get jealous. It's not like me, but am I? The sound of another cheer from the living room told me that Mr. Sablan was done with another plate.

Aikani: "Hey Shinji! Why don't we switch off and I cook while you take a break. Kay?!" That was very considerate of him since I'm only cooking extra food for our guests or should I say guest.

Shinji: "No, it's fine Mr. Sablan." Why is Asuka still around here?

Aikani: "Shinji. By all means could you stop calling me that! Makes me feel old." He then went back to eati... devouring his meal.

Asuka: "Still can't believe he ate Misato's so-called cooking earlier on. Even I would die of food poisoning."

Shinji: "Yeah, but he ate every last bite of it and even wanted seconds." I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered the look on Misato's face as this was the first time, which I know of, anyone complimenting her on her instant food. Once I had calmed down, I noticed that Asuka was laughing just as hard. Even though she's a little bit annoying most of the time, she does have a nice side.

Asuka: "Hey idiot, what are you looking at?" I turned back to my cooking so she couldn't see the blush that was on my face. If she did she wouldn't let me hear the end of it. Once I was done we retuned to see Aikani, idly chatting with Misato about the previous Angel battles.

Misato: "Then we had to let his little school friends into the entry plug. It was a hard battle and it went even harder with the additional noise in the nerve impluse system." I just stood there with my mouth open as I couldn't believe what she was telling him. Isn't stuff like this, top-secret information'?

Aikani: "So, the Evas optimize on some sort of neural uplinks from the pilot. In more logical terms, the pilots use their minds to control the Eva. Is that right?" To say I was surprise was an understatement as he quickly understood something that even I had a problem with. But then again even Kensuke practically knows more about our functions then most of NERV. I set the food down and took a seat next to Misato. I stared on at my guardian as she didn't really keep such top secret information a real secret to the newcomer.

Misato: "I'm impressed to say the least. How did you come up with a quick analysis with little information?" He gave her a quick smirk.

Aikani: "Hey, your talking to a tactical genius. Such a thing would be in my natural ability to comprehend." Wow, is he really that smart? I wonder if he went to collage at an early age like Asuka. "But then again, I'm one lazy bastard. Hahaha. It actually evens me out so I don't have a super high ego. Unlike some geniuses." Uhhh... I turned to see Asuka and an unnatural flame around her. Where did that come from? Oh no.

Asuka: "Well for your information I happened to have graduated from collage already from an early age. So I do hope that I don't fall under your basic categories of intellectual beings." Aikani didn't seem surprise at this information at all expect raised an eyebrow.

Aikani: "So, a child genius. Should've expected it considering that kind of attitude." Oh crap.

Asuka: "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" She raised a steady fist at Aikani's. Aikani then raised a finger to Asuka's fist and gently stopped her from punching him in his face.

Aikani: "Asuka, I didn't mean to offend you but all I was trying to do was prove a point in that you don't look cute when you're mad." He smiled widely and pointed to me. Asuka's gaze then turned to me. Wait, why me? "Shinji was trying to tell me that you look cute when you're angry and I had disagreed with him but now I can see why he thinks you're cute." Huh...

Shinji: "WHAT?!!! I didn't say anything like that!" I turned to see Misato clutching her sides as Asuka grew a shade of red, practically the same as her hair color. Surely out of anger or maybe...

Aikani: "Chill man, was just messing with ya. Misato, guess you owe me 5,000 yen." Misato turned around and look slightly discomforted then sighed.

Misato: "Sorry about that you two. Just was a why to kill time, that's all. No hard feelings, right Shinji? Asuka? Umm... Asuka?" Asuka was now in the corner kneeling while muttering something under her breath. I could only make out a little bit but it was the same thing over and over again.

Asuka: "...I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him..." Okay, didn't think Asuka would go overboard like that. Declaring that he was finally finished, Aikani then proceeded to Rei and engage her into a conversation. What surprised me was that she actually started talking. Although not as much as Aikani but enough to keep the conversation going. "That's a first." The sudden voice next to me made me jump and look in its direction. Asuka was right beside me and look as normal as ever.

Shinji: "Why aren't you angry anymore?" She started one of her death glares and continued to stare at Aikani.

Asuka: "Oh I'm still angry but revenge is sweet on an unexpected victim." What's with her today? She's sorta out of character. I mean I normally don't pay as much attention to her as some of my other male classmates at school, but even I can see she's not acting 'normal'. After her declaration of revenge she went off and was whispering something to Misato leaving me to... to... myself? Looking around the room I suddenly found myself very lonely. Rei was actually talking to Aikani, and Asuka and Misato was whispering between each other.

Aikani: "Alright!" What now? "Movie time! You guys got anything good? Cause if you don't mind I got something that'll kick your sorry asses to the seventh level of hell. Metaphor-idly speaking that is." It's that grin of his again. Ugh, he's up to something. During the short time I've got to know Aikani he's quite a... a devious mother-, -sigh- I guess I can't say it after all even if its his words.

Shinji: "What kind of movie is it?"

Aikani: "A World War 2 one." World War 2? That sounds familiar but where have I heard about that.

Misato: "Ahh, a WW2 movie sounds good. So what is it?" Misato seems to know, wonder if this war was that big of a deal.

Aikani: "Just Saving Private Ryan. Heard that you guys don't get that many American movies anymore. Hehe, guess this will be your first time watching it? Right?" Hope this movie is good otherwise I'm just gonna listen to my SDAT. The lights went off and Aikani stepped in front of the TV while the movie was still on the menu screen. "Hello, my name is Aikani Sablan and I'll be your usher for this evening movie. Please follow the theater rules and dispose of your trash in the proper trash bins. The emergency exits are to your left and only left unless you decide that the balcony is good and that's only possible if you can fly like me, which you probably can't. Anyways, if you have any problems with the volume, picture, temperature, or anything else please feel free to bug Misato since it's her place. Thank you and hope you enjoy your movie."...

Is he joking? -giggle- What's that sound? I turn my head to see Rei actually giggling and was as dumbfounded as both Asuka and Misato. Better put her on the list of people out of character today.

Asuka: "Hell must have frozen over."

Shinji: "Yeah."

Aikani: "Man, you people are weird. At least Rei likes my little jokes." Us? Weird? The movie started playing. This is going to be one long night. Oh wait, it already is. Afterwards Misato had Rei stay over and sleep in Asuka's room while Aikani in mine. Before I knew it Aikani was already on the futon next to my bed asleep. Guess I'll do the same.

Morning. What a weird dream. Waking up is sometimes a troublesome situation. My first night with Asuka here ended up with her in my room while I spent the rest of the night on the ground. We both got past that with her saying she has a slight sleep walking problem. It's been a month since then and I wake up to find a slightly different situation.

Aikani: "Bro..." Guess he talks in his sleep too. But at least Asuka never kicked in her sleep. Aikani was currently right next to me in my own bed and looked like he own the thing. Does he sleepwalk too? One of his legs was jammed in my gut while his arm was off the bed and dangling from the side. I gently moved his foot away and got up. I left the room and went to the kitchen for a quick glass of water. Oh great, another surprise. There at the table we ate at last night was a bunch of odd food I haven't seen before. And what's more there was a note right next to it.

-Shinji or anyone else awake to find this note.

Thought you wouldn't mind the food since you guys cooked for me and Rei last night. You know the saying, returning the favor, right? Made it around 8 so hope it's not cold by the time you guys eat. I might still be asleep when you see this so just wake me up, k? Also, its western food and some of my local stuff hope you don't mind.

-Aikani aka The Kick Ass Guy

Another voice surprised me since I hadn't noticed anyone around.

Asuka: "That was sure nice of him." Oh my god! When'd she sneak up behind me? Why would she sneak behind me?

Shinji: "When did you get there?"

Asuka: "Surprised Third?" She just smiled at me.

Shinji: "Well you did just sneak up behind me." I wanted to put out how annoyed I was because of that.

Asuka: "What, you don't enjoy my fine company?" She actually looked hurt. Nah, this is Asuka I'm thinking about.

Shinji: "Asuka, that's not what I meant. I mean"

Asuka: "No, I get what you're saying you just don't like it when I'm around, don't you?!" She turned around and was about to walk away. By instinct I grabbed her hand and didn't let her leave. I felt her tensed up and then relaxed. She slowly turned her head and our eyes met. Her eyes seemed relieved for some reason. Those soft blue eyes.

Shinji: "Asuka."

Asuka: "Shinji." What am I feeling all of a sudden? I feel at ease. I mean Asuka in Touji's words is the 'Devil'. So why does she looked so relieved? I then heard snickering coming from the hallway, and then full blown-out laughter.

Aikani: "Hey! When's the wedding you two? Hahahahahaha!" Beside him was Misato who was equally laughing and Rei who surprisingly had a smile on her face.

Misato: "You two seem to be getting along real well." Both Asuka and I looked down at our hands and quickly let go. I looked at Misato with anger from both her comment and the interruption. Asuka must have been thinking along the same lines since we both shouted at Misato.

Asuka: "What's that?!"

Shinji: "What do you mean by that?!" Misato seemed to have gotten control herself as she started on breakfast.

Misato: "I'll be sure to remember that to be apart in your new training." Training? ...

Shinji&Asuka: "Say what!" She immediately brought down the beer she was drinking so she could get our undivided attention.

Misato: "There is only one way to destroy the Seventh Angel! Execute a simultaneous two-point attack on each target's core while the angel is separated.

Shinji&Asuka: "Ahhh..."

Aikani: "In other words, an attack on both halves by two Evas with perfect synchronized timing. Coordination between the two of you will be vital to the success of this mission."

Asuka: "Wait, why do you know about this?" I was thinking the exact same thing. Misato decided to speak for him.

Misato: "Because, he's the one who came up with the plan and he's also a tactical genius." Asuka didn't look like she had any objections. If Misato trusts him then I guess we can too.

Shinji&Asuka: "Ahhh..."

Misato: "To that end, I want the two of you to live together from now on." But don't we already live together?

Shinji&Asuka: "Huh?"

Aikani: "As in sleep in the same room." He looked at us with a grin on his face.

Shinji&Asuka: "Ahhh!!!"

Asuka: "No way! A boy and a girl should never sleep under one roof after the age of seven! Or unless their married!" Misato took on an Aikani-grin.

Misato: "So, are you saying that you two want to get married?" The blush on Asuka's face intensified, making her look like a ripe tomato. Probably as red as me. Aikani meanwhile was eating everything he could get his hands on with Rei sitting next to him.

Asuka: "Why in the hell would I ever want to marry him?!" Misato then looked seriously at her, she only did this when she was in the command center and was ordering us in battle.

Misato: "The angel is currently regenerating itself. It will begin its second assault in six days." Six days? But that's impossible.

Asuka: "But it's impossible." Okay, that's really starting to scare me.

Aikani: "Esh haf ah wazs tof mabe itsh boshible."

Rei: "Aikani please swallow you food before you speak." Did Rei just call Aikani by his given name? And did Rei just give Aikani an order? Aikani with food in his mouth looked at Rei and nodded his head.

Aikani: "Phew, that's better. Thanks Rei. As I was saying, we have a way of making it possible. The master attack pattern will be choreographed using this music. If you follow it exactly, you'll be able to work in synch and completely destroy both targets. Misato."

Misato: "Right, we begin now, we attack in six days."

Three days later

We've been using the music Aikani gave us and a dance pad to try and allow us to move in synch, which isn't going so well. We've also moved into the same room which was just our own rooms except without the shouji wall. Misato also got us to wear matching outfits, which was embarrassing in itself. We didn't even go to school just so we can get more 'training' before the battle.

Well training is an understatement it's more like Aikani's house of torture. He unexpectedly declared Rei, Asuka and I his students in his Kami Ryuu. I came to the conclusion that to study this style you must truly be inhuman. The power, speed, agility, and emotional strength capable of mastering this thing are clearly not human enough to be able to do such thing. Like delivering milk. Who delivers milk now in days? Oh god I don't want to even remember.

Aikani had started to settle down into the apartment next to us and the weird thing is that Rei was constantly over there. This was really odd seeing Rei visit one person, a person who was a stranger less then four days ago, so many times. He had also grown accustomed to calling me his younger brother since everyone we had seen started calling us twins. At first it was annoying but it kinda felt nice seeing someone care enough to recognize them as family. I had then started calling him my older brother since his birthday was a couple of months before mine. Then there was Asuka. For some unexplainable reason she was acting a lot nicer to me now. Although there was the occasional beat Ikari till he regrets being a 'pervert' attitude but she was still nice. And it all started with the appearance of Aikani, or big bro Aikani. The doorbell rang bringing me out of my thoughts and getting my attention or our attention.

Shinji&Asuka: "Coming!"

We both open the door to see my friends Touji and Kensuke and the class rep. I mean Hikari. They all had their mouths open and were looking at us like we had grown another head.

Touji: "You've betrayed us!" Betrayed? Ohh.

Kensuke: "You're dressing alike again too. I can't believe this." So that why they freaked out.

Shinji&Asuka: "Neither can we, it's all Misato and Aikani's fault. We have to eat, breathe and sleep together." Hope they won't get the wrong idea now.

Hikari: "You're living in sin! That's awful!" She looks like she's about to cry. Oh shit, they still don't get it.

Shinji&Asuka: "No, it's not like that."

Hikari: "And just what is it like?!" Misato came out of Aikani's apartment followed by bro and Rei, holding hands!

Misato: "Hi everybody!" Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari looked like they were about to lose it. Touji took a deep breathe and let it out before he looked relatively calm.

Touji: "Umm... Would you like to explain all this to us?"

A few minutes later

Both Asuka and I were back on the dance pad and were moving in perfect synch, for the moment. While Misato was explaining the plan on how to defeat the angel to everybody. Then the laughter erupted. I saw Asuka twitch in the corner of my eye.

Touji: "Gee Shinji, you should have told us about that part first." That guy... Focus.

Hikari: "So how are their coordination drills coming along Ms. Misato?"

Misato: "Very well, as you can see."

Touji: "Well at least they're putting on a good show. Hahahaha." Him and his big mouth. Oh crap. My foot. -beep-

Asuka: "UHH!!! Can you shut up! Look at what you just did! This isn't as easy it looks, you stooge! I wanna see you try this!" Is she sticking up for me?

Misato: "Now, now Asuka. You shouldn't be so rude to the people who were obviously worried about you."

Asuka: "Don't try to defend him! And you got no say in this since you didn't even come up with the plan." Time to intervene.

Shinji: "Asuka."

Asuka: "Be quiet Shinji. Well ain't got anything to say Misato? Guess not since if it weren't for me you couldn't even be able to do this." I turned to see Misato with her head down signaling her defeat. I wonder what bro thinks about this. Seeing him in the back I found him sitting next to Rei with his arms around her. The look on his face was unlike anything I've seen before since I'd got to know him. The look told me he was serious about whatever he was thinking about. It was to the line pure terrifying. He got up.

Aikani: "Rei. Would you be a dear?" She also got up and started walking towards us. Bro came to my side and pushed me off gently while Rei moved Asuka to the side and stepped on the pad. They started from the beginning and were moving in perfect synch. But what was odd was the fact that throughout the whole thing they had their eyes close.

Misato: "Asuka, I may not have been the one who came up with this plan but I was the one who proposed it to the commander. Now we can continue training or... would you like me to set it up for Rei and Aikani. I'm sure that not only does he look like Shinji but that he would be able to perform in an Eva just as great as Shinji did his first time." Asuka. She looks hurt and confused.

Asuka: "What?! Huh? No... No. No! I can't stand this! I can't take it anymore!" She threw the headphones to the ground and ran out of the room. I could hear the apartment door slamming a few seconds later.

Hikari: "Wait, Asuka!"

Touji: "So even the devil can cry." I just stood there unsure if I should go after her or not. Then Hikari made the choice for me.

Hikari: "Shinji!"

Shinji: "I know." I ran out as fast as I could and thanked good I had sandals. As I went out the door I could hear Hikari screaming, probably at bro.

Hikari: "And you! You made her cry you jerk!" Bro's screams could be heard down the hallway as I ran towards the elevator.

Shinji: "Sigh. I fell badly for you bro. Truly I do." Bro's only weakness is women. A glimpse of red caught my eye entering the convenience store across from the apartment building near the park. The same one which is in good business since Misato goes there for her beer needs. I went in and found her in the back where the drinks were. She was squatting down and staring at the drinks. She must've been thinking about what happened back there.

Shinji: "Asuka."

Asuka: "Don't say anything. I know she was just teasing." It was a good thing she finally calmed down enough to realize a simple thing like that. "Let's go."

Shinji: "Right." We bought a few snacks and headed back. But before we even stepped on the main road she grabbed my arm and led me to the park. I didn't really want to piss her off right now in case of a backlash so I stayed quiet. When we got to a bench we sat down and she started tearing through a sandwich. She really did change back there. Before she was brooding and now she looks really determined.

Asuka: "No matter what, I'll put Rei, Misato, and that stupid brother of yours to shame!" Okay it is their fault for making Asuka upset but...

Shinji: "But still you don't have to squash them."

Asuka: "You're being too simplistic even if you are a male! We must avenge ourselves. Our pride... It's a matter of honor now, can't you understand that?" Letting out a sigh I looked at her with the setting sun in the background. She's really cute talking like that with food in her mouth.

Shinji: "Yeah." When we got back bro, Misato and Touji apologized to Asuka and Asuka, surprisingly, apologized also. To Misato, not bro or Touji. Although bro looked okay with it Touji didn't. He left shouting something about how devils should be kept locked up. It was a good thing he didn't come back.

Three more days later (including that day)

The synch training was going better then anyone could expect even bro. By now we could finish each other's sentences, eat at the same rate, brush our teeth the same way, and even act the same way. But I think the acting was probably due to bro's training. He seemed to be taking our training lightly since we would do the same errands for him but with more weights. Running around Tokyo-3 is a real hassle with two hundred-sixty pounds on your body. He has yet to teach us how to fly. Tonight's the last night of our training till D-Day' tomorrow. Bro suggested this saying it was sounded cool and he really liked it. Sometimes I wonder if he really is a genius like he says. While I'm going over these thoughts Asuka was yelling something. Negative effects for having headphones.

Asuka: "Where's Misato?" Oh that.

Shinji: "At work, she called earlier. She'll be there all night."

Asuka: "So that means were all alone tonight. Huh?" -Gulp- That's the same tone of voice bro had when I found out he was a pervert. She came into the room, grabbed her futon and went into her side of the room. "This is the impenetrable 'Wall of Jericho', Third child." She was holding the sliding wall that normally separates our two rooms out for the example. But all those things bro told me about girls came flooding back at me as I continued to ogle Asuka's nearly exposed breast. It took me awhile to get a hold of myself and look at her in the face.

Shinji: "Huh? What?"

Asuka: "Take one step over this wall and you'll be a dead man." Oh-no. That's the same glint in her eyes when bro's in his pervert mode. "Unless you ask for an invitation that is." I shook my head to indicate I was perfectly fine on my side. She looked a bit disappointed. "And now it's to go to bed, children!" The light on her side went off leaving me to think about things. "Why do I have to sleep on the floor? Shinji's bed is so stupid." Guess I'll think in the morning.

Sleep didn't come so easily to me as the minutes rolled by, then hours. Maybe I'm nervous. The wall between my room and Asuka's opened up and I tried to act as if I was sleeping so she would be able to go back to sleep. When I finally heard the toilet flushed I just waited for the wall to slide back. -thud- It never did. I opened my eyes to see Asuka right beside me on my futon. Damn, she's sleepwalking again. When I looked down what I saw almost made blood come out of my nose. Her breasts were practically coming out of her shirt. Agh! That stupid perverted brother of mine! No. I'll just sleep on the other side just like last time. Yeah, that'll work. Before I could even sit up Asuka had her arms around me and started crying.

Asuka: "Ma... ma... mama..." What should I do? The last time this happened she nearly killed me. But I can't just abandon her. I looked at her sleeping form before allowing her to cuddle up next to me. You know, once you get over this being an embarrassing situation this is quite nice. She finally seemed to calm down as I allowed her a space near on my shoulder. Sleep became a lot easier as I gazed at her face.

Shinji: "Sweet dreams, Asuka."

The next day. I awoke to find Asuka already up and getting ready for the morning.

Shinji: "Asuka." Hope she isn't mad. She turned around and what startled me was that bright smile on her face.

Asuka: "Good morning Shinji. Have a nice sleep?" Wait, shouldn't she be mad or at least angry with me for touching her or being near her in her sleep?

Shinji: "Asuka, you're not mad?" I looked down expecting the mood change to take over.

Asuka: "Why should I be, idiot? You didn't do anything wrong or did you?" Her smile turned into the cutest thing I've had ever seen before. "Why are you still in bed?! Get up already. Sheesh, I go through all the trouble getting breakfast made so you wouldn't have to and you're here being lazy. That brother of yours bad habits is rubbing off on you. You know I worry about you Shinji." Okay, this is new. She's lecturing me because she's worried about me? Did someone replace her with an angel or what?

Shinji: "Umm... Asuka."

Asuka: "Get up already!"

Shinji: "Yes ma'am!" Better not piss her off. I got ready unusually fast and went out followed by Asuka.

Misato, Aikani&Rei: "Good luck!" Everyone was already in the kitchen eating. They were all there with smiling faces. Misato, already on her second can, bro and Rei already started on breakfast, which was on the table in the living room and not in the kitchen, where we walked in. While something was tugging at my mind. I looked back to see Asuka who unconsciously was holding my hand. I smiled at her and looked back at the group.

Shinji&Asuka: "Thanks everybody!" We had a great breakfast. The trip to NERV was really uneventful with bro sitting on top of the roof of the car. By the time we got there the alarms were already sounding off. It wasn't long till we were sitting in our Evas awaiting orders. My screen came on and bro's face was there.

Aikani: "Yo little bro! You all set?" I nodded to him and sat there remembering the choreography along with the battle plan. This'll be easy.

Gendo: "Captain. Who is this boy and why is he here on the command bridge?" I saw Misato trying to give a response but was cut off by bro.

Aikani: "Who am I you ask? Hehe, I shall gladly answer!" Oh-no. That voice again. The same one he used the first night to tell us he was alright after the race incident. I turned off the comm. link and sat there waiting till he was done. Misato came back on and bro was lying on the ground with a bump on his head while Rei was tending to him.

Misato: "Right then, no more distractions. Spread your AT fields as soon as the music starts. Then follow the operation choreography. Are you two ready?"

Shinji&Asuka: "Roger." Now's the moment of truth.

Aoba: "The target has entered the mountains." That's real close now.

Asuka: "Just remember the moves Shinji, full power, maximum performance."

Shinji: "I know. We'll be finish in sixty-two seconds." We will.

Aoba: "It's coming. Target entering Ground Zero." Now's the time to prove to them what I can do. I won't run away.

Misato: "Detach external power." I'll never run away! "Eva launch!" 1 minute and 10 seconds. A smile came to my face the exact moment she said that. (Aikani: "Why must I run away when my enemy is in front of me?") Bro. The music came into play and we immediately spread out our AT fields. 55 seconds. After being shot into the air we threw our progressive spears towards the angel to separate it. 44 seconds. Our Evas took the few seconds to properly position the enemies for reformation. While Asuka handled her angel, I dealt with mine with volleys of steady rifle burst. 38 seconds. The angels then counterattacked but we were leading it to a protective shielding installation. 32 seconds. The shielding came up just in time and we instantly fired on the angels. They dodged and came for us. We ducked out of the way before the shield was cut in half. 26 seconds. More of the cities weapons systems came up hitting the angels with everything Tokyo-3 had. 18 seconds. Then we saw the opening and went for it. 15 seconds. Dashing forwards, we delivered an uppercut sending it in the air. But before it could get any higher we sent it back with a high kick. 10 seconds. This forced it to reform back into its original form. We jumped back and got ready to deliver the final blow. 6 seconds. The kick was dead center. It finally started to crack as the impact of the kick sent us angel flying forwards. 0 seconds. No power.

Shinji: "Agh, my head. Did we do it?" I opened my entry plug to check the damage. Man, she's gonna kill me. -ring, ring- Why do we have phones on our Evas in the first place. "Hello?"

Asuka: "Shinji! What are you doing on my Unit 02?!" What the?!

Shinji: "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong."

Asuka: "You're the one who lost time first! Idiot! You're always so slow! And why were you in my bed this morning?!"

Shinji: "Your bed? It was my bed you were in! And also you're the one who said I didn't do anything wrong!" Her face turned red instantly.

Asuka: "I...umm... you're a pervert!" What?! -ring, ring- Another call?

Shinji&Asuka: "Huh?" Who's this?

Aikani: "From the position you two were in this morning I would say you're both perverts. Hahahaha." BRO!!!

Shinji&Asuka: "I'm gonna kill you!" What a day.


End file.
